kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapters
Below is a list of all of the chapters currently released. Volume 1 * 001. "That Butler, Talented" (その執事、有能, Sono Shitsuji, Yūnō) * 002. "That Butler, Omnipotent" (その執事、万能, Sono Shitsuji, Bannō) * 003. "That Butler, Strongest" (その執事、最強, Sono Shitsuji, Saikyō) * 004. "That Butler, The Greatest Evil" (その執事、最凶, Sono Shitsuji, Sai Kyō) Volume 2 * 005. "That Butler, The Busiest" (その執事、多忙, Sono Shitsuji, Tabō) * 006. "That Butler, Activation" (その執事、始動, Sono Shitsuji, Shidō) * 007. "That Butler, Whimsical" (その執事、粋狂, Sono Shitsuji, Suikyō) * 008. "That Butler, Commendable" (その執事、殊勝, Sono Shitsuji, Shushō) * 009. "That Butler, Encounters" (その執事、邂逅, Sono Shitsuji, Kaikō) Volume 3 * 010. "That Butler, Looking Back" (その執事、回想, Sono Shitsuji, Kaisō) * 011. "That Butler, Recalling Memories" (その執事、追想, Sono Shitsuji, Tsuisō) * 012. "That Butler, Retaliating" (その執事、反攻, Sono Shitsuji, Hankō) * 013. "That Butler, Attends a Funeral" (その執事、葬送, Sono Shitsuji, Sōsō) * 014. "That Butler, Hunting" (その執事、狩猟, Sono Shitsuji, Shuryō) Volume 4 * 015. "That Butler, Freeloader" (その執事、居候, Sono Shitsuji, Isōrō) * 016. "That Butler, Foreigner" (その執事、異邦, Sono Shitsuji, Ihō) * 017. "That Butler, Competing" (その執事、拮抗, Sono Shitsuji, Kikkō) * 018. "That Butler, Shadow" (その執事、尾行, Sono Shitsuji, Bikō) * 019. "That Butler, Different Talent" (その執事、異能, Sono Shitsuji, Inō) Volume 5 * 020. "That Butler, Idea" (その執事、着想, Sono Shitsuji, Chakusō) * 021. "That Butler, Competitive" (その執事、競争, Sono Shitsuji, Kyōsō) * 022. "That Butler, Pure Heart" (その執事、純情, Sono Shitsuji, Junjō) * 023. "That Butler, Intermingling" (その執事、交流, Sono Shitsuji, Kōryū) Volume 6 * 024. "That Butler, on a Stage" (その執事、壇上, Sono Shitsuji, Danjō) * 025. "That Butler, Medical Treatment" (その執事、治療, Sono Shitsuji, Chiryō) * 026. "That Butler, Colleagues" (その執事、同僚, Sono Shitsuji, Dōryō) * 027. "That Butler, Show Business" (その執事、興行, Sono Shitsuji, Kōgyō) Volume 7 * 028. "That Butler, Negotiation" (その執事、交渉, Sono Shitsuji, Kōshō) * 029. "That Butler, Scandalous" (その執事、醜行, Sono Shitsuji, Shūgyō) * 030. "That Butler, Nurturing" (その執事、撫養, Sono Shitsuji, Buyō) * 031. "That Butler, Observing" (その執事、歓望, Sono Shitsuji, Kanbō) * 032. "That Butler, Mocking" (その執事、嘲笑, Sono Shitsuji, Chōshō) Volume 8 * 033. "That Butler, Confidence" (その執事、信望, Sono Shitsuji, Shinbō) * 034. "That Butler, Composed" (その執事、従容, Sono Shitsuji, Shōyō) * 035. "That Butler, Accomplishment" (その執事、遂行, Sono Shitsuji, Suikō) * 036. "That Butler, Attendant" (その執事、随行, Sono Shitsuji, Zuikō) * 037. "That Butler, Brand-New" (その執事、新版の, Sono Shitsuji, Shinban No) Volume 9 * 038. "That Butler, Pitiful" (その執事、惨憺, Sono Shitsuji, Santan) * 039. "That Butler, Astonishment" (その執事、驚き, Sono Shitsuji, Odoroki) * 040. "That Butler, Confinement" (その執事、収容, Sono Shitsuji, Shūyō) * 041. "That Butler, Death" (その執事、死亡, Sono Shitsuji, Shibō) * 042. "That Butler, Substituted" (その執事、代行, Sono Shitsuji, Daikō) Volume 10 * 043. "That Butler, Robust" (その執事、屈強, Sono Shitsuji, Kukkyō) * 044. "That Butler, Wailing" (その執事、哀号, Sono Shitsuji, Aigō) * 045. "That Butler, Transfer" (その執事、移動, Sono Shitsuji, Idō) * 046. "That Butler, Unnecessary" (その執事、不要, Sono Shitsuji, Fuyō) * 047. "That Butler, Contemplating" (その執事、熟考, Sono Shitsuji, Jukkō) Volume 11 * 048. "That Butler, Solution" (その執事、解決, Sono Shitsuji, Kaitō) * 049. "That Butler, Eccentric" (その執事、異様, Sono Shitsuji, Iyō) * 050. "That Butler, Burial" (その執事、埋葬, Sono Shitsuji, Maisō) * 051. "That Butler, Setting Sail" (その執事、出港, Sono Shitsuji, Shukkō) * 052. "That Butler, Sailing" (その執事、 運航, Sono Shitsuji, Unkō) Volume 12 * 053. "That Butler, Brawl" (その執事、乱闘, Sono Shitsuji, Rantō) * 054. "That Butler, Unparalleled" (その執事、比類, Sono Shitsuji, Hirui) * 055. "That Butler, in Vain" (その執事、無駄に, Sono Shitsuji, Muda Ni) * 056. "That Butler, Guess" (その執事、見当, Sono Shitsuji, Kentō) * 057. "That Butler, Struggle" (その執事、苦闘, Sono Shitsuji, Kutō) Volume 13 * 058. "That Butler, Strike" (その執事、手刀, Sono Shitsuji, Tegatana) * 059. "That Butler, Compromise" (その執事、妥協, Sono Shitsuji, Dakyō) * 060. "That Butler, Unrest" (その執事、動揺, Sono Shitsuji, Dōyō) * 061. "That Butler, Birth" (その執事、 誕生, Sono Shitsuji, Tanjō) * 062. "That Butler, Growth" (その執事、 成長, Sono Shitsuji, Seichō) Volume 14 * 063. "That Butler, Training" (その執事、修行, Sono Shitsuji, Shugyō) * 064. "That Butler, Grave Injury" (その執事、重傷, Sono Shitsuji, Jūshō) * 065. "That Butler, Fighting Bravely" (その執事、敢闘, Sono Shitsuji, Kantousyō) * 066. "That Butler, Frenzy" (その執事、狂騒, Sono Shitsuji, Kyōran) * 067. "That Butler, Attending School" (その執事、登校, Sono Shitsuji, Tōkō) Volume 15 * 068. "That Butler, Cleaning" (その執事、清掃, Sono Shitsuji, Seisō) * 069. "That Butler, Disguise" (その執事、変装, Sono Shitsuji, Hensō) * 070. "That Butler, Guidance" (その執事、誘導, Sono Shitsuji, Yūdō) * 071. "That Butler, Intrigue" (その執事、策謀, Sono Shitsuji, Sakubō) * 072. "That Butler, Admiration" (その執事、嘆賞, Sono Shitsuji, Tanshō) Volume 16 * 073. "That Butler, Consultation" (その執事、談合, Sono Shitsuji, Dangō) * 074. "That Butler, Enter" (その執事, Sono Shitsuji, Entorī) * 075. "That Butler, Chatting" (その執事, Sono Shitsuji, Chatto) * 076. "That Butler, Maneuvers" (その執事、策動, Sono Shitsuji, Sakudō) * 077. "That Butler, Musical Performance" (その執事 演奏, Sono Shitsuji, Ensō) Volume 17 * 078. "That Butler, Chase" (その執事、追走, Sono Shitsuji, Tsuisō) * 079. "That Butler, Final Battle" (その執事、決勝, Sono Shitsuji, Kesshō) * 080. "That Butler, Nice Bowling" (<その執事、好投, Sono Shitsuji, Kōtō) * 081. "That Butler, Victory" (その執事、優勝, Sono Shitsuji, Yushō) * 082. "That Butler, Laughing Out Loud" (その執事、朗笑, Sono Shitsuji, Rōshō) Volume 18 * 083. "That Butler, Approval" (その執事、承認, Sono Shitsuji, Shōnin) * 084. "That Butler, Imagination" (その執事、決勝, Sono Shitsuji, Sōzō) * 085. "That Butler, Glide" (その執事、好投, Sono Shitsuji, Kassō) * 086. "That Butler, On The Road" (その執事、優勝, Sono Shitsuji, Shajō) * 087. "That Butler, Searching" (その執事、朗笑, Sono Shitsuji, Tanbō) Volume 19 * 088. "That Butler, Assistance" (その執事、追走, Sono Shitsuji, Jochō) * 089. "That Butler, Alarm" (その執事、決勝, Sono Shitsuji, Keishō) * 090. "That Butler, Leaving" (その執事、退去, Sono Shitsuji, Taikyō) * 091. "That Butler, Change" (その執事、変更, Sono Shitsuji, Henkō) * 092. "That Butler, Service" (その執事、奉公, Sono Shitsuji, Hōkō) Volume 20 * 093. "That Butler, Descent" (その執事、下降, Sono Shitsuji, Kakō) * 094. "That Butler, Enrage" (その執事、激昂, Sono Shitsuji, Gekikō) * 095. "That Butler, Disappointed" (その執事、失望, Sono Shitsuji, Shitsubouō) * 096. "That Butler, Encouragement" (その執事、勧奨, Sono Shitsuji, Kanshō) * 097. "That Butler, Curiosity" (その執事、感興, Sono Shitsuji, Kankyō) Volume 21 * 098. "That Butler, Response" (その執事、応答, Sono Shitsuji, Ōtō) * 099. "That Butler, Frenzy" (その執事、狂乱, Sono Shitsuji, Gekikō) * 100. "That Butler, Escape" (その執事、逃げる, Sono Shitsuji, Nigeru) * 101. "That Butler, Encounter" (その執事、遭逢, Sono Shitsuji, Sōhō) * 102. "That Butler, Cleaning Up" (その執事、掃討, Sono Shitsuji, Sōtō) Volume 22 * 103. "That Butler, Unidentified" (その執事、不詳, Sono Shitsuji, Fushō) * 104. "That Butler, Bad Reputation" (その執事、不評, Sono Shitsuji, Fuhyō) * 105. "That Butler, Announcement" (その執事、発表, Sono Shitsuji, Happyō) * 106. "That Butler, Listening Intently" (その執事、傾聴, Sono Shitsuji, Keichō) * 107. "That Butler, Coercion" (その執事、強要, Sono Shitsuji, Kyōyō) Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These are the chapters not yet published in a tankōbon volume. * 096.5 "That Butler, Friendly" * 099.5 "That Butler, Nursing" * 108. "That Butler, Submersion" * 109. "That Butler, Fanatical" Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga